Diva Problem
by Chibi Shinimegami
Summary: When Jericho gets transfered over to Smackdown, Steph gets angry because it wasn't a Diva. Now she's determined to get all the Diva's on WWE with the help of Jericho. Steph/Jericho and more.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, my first WWE fic so don't be too harsh. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the WWE right now, Eric Bischoff would be fired right now. Since he isn't, that means I don't own it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like the little princess is having a hard time trying to make decisions for the matches," Jericho teased as he was doing his number 1 favorite hobby in the world. Bugging the walking time bomb. Also known as Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Leave Me Alone Chris!" Stephanie yelled, once again at the blonde wrestler. Still made no difference, she couldn't fire him. The fans wouldn't agree with that.  
  
"Look, just because your ass-clown husband is over at Raw doesn't mean you can fling a 'Oh-I'm-Your-Wife-And-You-Gotta-Do-What-I-Say' fit at me" Jericho joked as Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Very funny Chris. Har de fucking har," she mumbled as Chris gave off one of his girl crazy grins.  
  
"I made you laugh," he rejoiced, celebrating like it was the 4th of July already. Stephanie just cracked a small smile then sighed.  
  
"Boys," she mumbled as she began to go through the papers on her desk. Tomorrow night was Smackdown and the wrestlers were at the arena practicing there moves. Or in Matt Hardy's case, flirting with the Divas. There were only so many he could flirt with, Nidia and Torri. All the others were either not there or at Raw.  
  
'Damn that Bischoff, damn him,' Stephanie thought as Jericho took this time to notice the girl's cold glare at the computer screen.  
  
"Is your computer frozen or something?" he asked as Stephanie snapped out of it.  
  
"No, just thinking. A lot of thinking," she answered.  
  
"Need any help with the thinking, oh mighty 2 cent ho?" Chris said, doing a small bow like she was royalty.  
  
"Would you stop calling me that. Can I atleast have a break from the name calling?" she asked with that hint of 'Get-Out-Of-My-Life-Before-I-Ruin- Yours' tone in her voice.  
  
"Okay Steph, but still can I help you with anything?" Jericho asked as Stephanie had a look of relief on her face at hearing her nickname and not 2 cent ho or princess.  
  
"Fine, Chris, fine. I was just thinking of something though. Why does Raw have way more Divas then we do?" she asked as Chris put on his thinking face then put on that 'Oh-My-God-Why-Didn't-I-Think-Of-That-Before!' face.  
  
"Easy, Eric Bischoff basically has the Women's Champion belt" he said as Stephanie did that 'Damnit-I-Forgot-That' face and let her head fall onto her desk with a thump.  
  
"Damn him, just plain old damn him God," she muttered into the wood of her desk. Then, her suddenly brightened up.  
  
"You okay, I mean, you look like your happy to know that Bischoff has more women the you do?" Chris asked as Stephanie glared at him.  
  
"Instead of trading you over here he should of traded Trish or Molly Holly! I don't care, I just didn't want you!" she nearly yelled as Chris jumped back a little.  
  
"Uh, now I feel so loved," Chris joked as Stephanie just ignored that and sat back in her chair.  
  
"I just got a plan. What if we bring in a all new Diva that has ties to the WWE like being a sibling to a wrestler or cousin like Molly Holly and Crash. But to make sure, we gotta know she's strong and will bring over some Divas wanting a good challenge," Stephanie said as Chris started thinking really hard right now.  
  
"Why don't we ask your main eventers Steph, they may have a girl in mind you know," he stated as Stephanie hit him in the back of the head with a pen.  
  
"That's it, why don't we go ask my main eventers if they have a girl in mind!" she stated as she stood up in her fancy buisness suit and left with Chris about to leave the door.  
  
"Oh thankyou Chris for the idea! No problem Steph, it was MY great idea you know," he mumbled following his new boss. Why oh why he kept thinking Bischoff was doing trading him instead of Jeff Hardy or something. Oh yea, then the Hardyz would be back and bigger then ever. Of course Bischoff wouldn't let any Divas go, they're to pretty to let go.  
  
"Damn, I hate Mr. Bitchoff" he mumbled as Steph was now like a missle, ready to hit her target.  
  
First up: Matt Hardy and Nidia  
  
"Matt, for real, I will never go out with someone who has...... Mattitude or whatever that is" Nidia said, tired of the Hardy Boy always hitting on her when Jamie wasn't around.  
  
"Come on, just one small, wittle, itsy, bitsy date. Just a small picknick at a nearby park" Matt said with that pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"No!" Nidia nearly screamed as Stephanie rounded the corner with Jericho behind her.  
  
"Shit Stephanie! What you do! Let Bischoff into the building with his crew or he wouldn't be here!" Matt said pointing at Jericho as Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Look, he was traded here by Bischoff and I just wanted to ask a simple question. Do you know any girls that might be willing to become Divas?" Steph asked as Matt went through his list of girls and their phone numbers.  
  
"Jess......Kris..........Lindsay............ Nope none!" he pronounced as Stephanie began to leave.  
  
"Matt, stop flirting or you're fired!" she yelled out as she turned back around to only find Chris and Nidia standing there. Apparently Matt didn't want to face her wrath.  
  
Second up: Chris Benoit and Edge  
  
"Damn Kurt......damn gold.........DAMN TEAM!!!" Benoit yelled as he repeatedly punched a punching bag over and over with Edge watching, waiting for his turn to take out all his anger on the poor bag.  
  
"Know how you feel, damn cheaters if you ask me," Edge said taking a large gulp of water.  
  
"Ooooooh Benoit, Edge!"  
  
"Shit, run for it," Edge said, knowing that playful voice anywhere.  
  
"Too late man, she spotted us. And to the looks of it, she brought a guest with her," Benoit said as Edge started to hit his head against the punching bag repeatedly. No one wanted to talk with Steph because all fear of being fired. Or punched. Or slapped. Or kicked.  
  
"How may I help you Steph" Edge said, continuely hitting his head.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if either of you know lets say a girl who is good enough to become a Diva?" Steph said as now both Chris were glaring at each other.  
  
"Zip" Edge murmered quickly.  
  
"None" Benoit said as Stephanie's face dropped.  
  
"Damn, this is going to be harder then I thought," she thought to herself as she grabbed Jericho's arm and dragged him along past the two Anti- Angles.  
  
Many Wrestlers Asked Later With One Left To Go: The Undertaker  
  
"Steph come on, I bet Team Angle know's someone!" Chris begged, not wanting to see the Lord of Darkness yet again.  
  
"No, I don't want another graduate in my arena!" yelled the royal pain in the ass as they made their way to the Taker's locker room.  
  
"Please don't be there, please don't be there," Chris pleaded to himself as Stephanie knocked on the door and then opened in it without a warning.  
  
"Taker! You who! You in here!" she called inside as a voice answered back.  
  
"What do you want oh mighty bitchy one," said a deep voice as Chris's hopes dropped at that moment.  
  
"He's there!" he wailing as Stephanie grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the Taker's lair......... well a sorta like lair.  
  
"Can I just ask you a question Taker?" Stephanie asked as Taker just gave her 'Better-Not-Be-About-Family' look and ushered her to ask away.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew any girl willing enough to be a diva and help bring some of Raw's Diva's over here?" Steph asked as Taker went into thinking mode.  
  
"I think I know of one. Yea, I do" he said as Stephanie's face lit up like a christmas tree.  
  
"Really, well what's she like?" she asked as Chris just whined some more about being near a killer or something.  
  
"Well, she likes bikes, isn't one to be push around unless it's the boss, mostly cruiserweight due to her high flying features like Lita, also very strong, but doesn't have much of a muscular look but is very strong," Taker descibed as Steph went into thinking.  
  
"And how may I ask does she look. Like Trish Stratus, Lita, or Torri Wilson?" she asked as Taker went into thinking.  
  
"More attitude then Trish, dresses like Lita, and looks like Torri. Well not exactly. She has pale features, black hair always up in a high ponytail, and brown eyes that look exactly like crismon," Taker said trying to picture the girl.  
  
"School Girl or Bully?" Chris asked as Stephanie elbowed him in the stomach for asking that.  
  
"No way near school girl and she'll make a bully cry," Taker laughed as he got out his duffle bag and started searching through it, looking for something. To Chris and Stephanie's surprise, the deadly man brought out a photo album, a FAMILY photo album.  
  
"Why you searching in there?" Chris asked since Steph wasn't.  
  
"Easy, getting you this picture," Taker said getting out a picture in the front of the album of a young girl, around early 20s, and just as how Taker described her. Not muscular but still looks strong, black hair in high pony, crismon eyes, black clothes on, pale, and basically everything else Taker said.  
  
"So how do you know this babe?" Chris asked as looking over Stephanie's shoulder giving Steph the chance to whirl her fist up into his face.  
  
"Easy, that so called 'babe' is my sister," the Undertaker said as Chris did a puppy sound a keeled over on the locker room floor. Steph just ignored both of them and looked at the picture.  
  
'Soon, I shall have all the Divas back over here on Smackdown' she thought as Jericho had another thought.  
  
'It'll never work and mommy'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so how was it. I know for sure that this will be a Jericho/Stephanie fic. Well a really hard one to make with this start but it will be one! Oh and I won't make is all my character centered. It'll mostly be a shared fic. Oh and god no, I'll try to make it as less mushy as I can if you want.  
  
Please Review ' 


	2. The Show's Ruined

Okay, I just wanted to thank X-Treme Goddess, TheHardyGal, Shadow, and Kirby-Girl for the reviews! ^^, they mean a lot to me. It's my first WWE story. Okay now on with it! And just a note, I'm not the Taker's so called sister. My hair is no where near black nor are my eyes that color.  
  
Disclaimer: Isn't life a bitch right now for not letting me own the WWE or anyone of it's wrestlers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well, well Steph. I believe you're taking up yet another dog for the so called yard," said the Olympic Champion along with his team as they where in the General Manager of Smackdown's office. Also known as the Office of Hell.  
  
"I don't care Kurt, all I want is another Diva and this one is related to one of the dangerous men in the WWE," Stephanie said while shuffling through papers, looking for the match-ups for tomorrow's night taping.  
  
"Well, you could of just gone with my cousin. A university graduate!" Kurt said trying to not get the temper queen on a road rage trip through the halls of the arena.  
  
"I don't want another graduate around here Kurt! I want a real Diva! Not a smartass like you!" yelled the manager as she ran around the office now, trying to find some contract papers for the Taker's sister. She already found the match listings.  
  
"But ma'am! Think of the ratings from adults!"  
  
"Think of the ratings when all our recent fans find out that there'll be a female you in the ring!"  
  
"I will say it might not be to bad," Kurt said, pondering at the thought.  
  
"THE ANSWER IS NO!"  
  
"Excuse Miss 'I'm like a doorknob cause I give everyone a turn' but the Prince of Darkness has a few words for you! I think it's about that sister of his!" Jericho stated, head in the doorway as Stephanie picked up the nearest vase and threw it at his head; just missing and hitting the wall right next to the blonde man.  
  
"Stop with the wise cracks now or you're fire!" yelled the queen of the ring as Jericho looked at the face, to Stephanie, and back to the vase.  
  
"Wasn't that the vase I gave you for Christmas. Wait, no. I never gave you a Christmas present Stephanie," Chris said before running off with a mad bore, also known as Stephanie McMahon, on his tail.  
  
"Come back here so I can rip your head off!" she yelled as Kurt walked out into the hall way and watched them run off.  
  
"Those are some very sad people," he mumbled before walking back off to his locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Tak! I told you I could get her here without her whining about it!" Jericho yelled as he raced into the Undertakers locker room and hid in a nearby closet.  
  
"I can see," Taker said as Stephanie raced in, face red from the run or just mad.  
  
"Where is that blonde bimbo, I need to rip his head clear off his shoulders then burn his whole body to Hell," Stephanie said, her hands gripping onto something invisible, pretending to rip it's head off. If Stephanie was quiet enough, she could probably hear Chris in the closet praying to God.  
  
"The more you hate each other, the more you love each other," Undertaker mumbled, watching the site of the closet door shaking ever so slightly and Stephanie pretending to rip Jericho's head off. Ofcourse the saying went noticed by the boss herself.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you repeat what you just said. It didn't come out right," she said, trying to figure out what the taller man said.  
  
"Oh I said that my sister called and I told her about your request for her in the ring," Taker said as Stephanie's mind that was on killing Jericho was wiped blank and replaced with the idea of having all those WWE Divas there.  
  
"Yes, and......."  
  
"She said she won't come to you," Taker said calmly as Stephanie's mind bubble just popped right there.  
  
"WHY!?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Did you hear something Benoit?" Edge asked, putting a ice pack on his forehead. Benoit just shrugged.  
  
"It was the banshee again."  
  
"Ohh," said the blonde one as the two started on their Anti-Angle run which consisted of punching the living hell out of dummies that looked like Team Angle and going out to eat for lunch.  
  
  
  
"You'd think that I was loud," Nidia said, sitting in the arena's stands, trying to hide from her stalker, Matt Hardy.  
  
"No, you're never loud Sweetie."  
  
"Oh my fucking lord!!!" Nidia yelled, slapping Matt Hardy repeatedly in the face as Shannon Moore and Jamie Noble watched on from the other side of the arena wearing those #1 fingers, eating popcorn, drinking soda, and watching Matt get his ass kicked for the 5th time with binoculars.  
  
"You'd think he will ever give up on her," Jamie said as Shannon just nodded in agreement.  
  
"10 bucks that she gives him a bloody nose."  
  
"You're on."  
  
  
  
  
  
'I can't believe Vince loves this thing as a daughter,' Taker thought as Stephanie was trying her best to not have a heart attack right there.  
  
"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"  
  
"Maybe I should tell you the rest of what she said," Undertaker said, just managing to calm Stephanie down a tad bit. Just a tad bit.  
  
"The show is ruin. All the guys out in the audience want a woman like Trish or something. Raw has finally won!" whined the General Manager as Jericho took this time to climb out of the closet and hand Stephanie a tissue box he found in there.  
  
"Don't worry Steph, atleast you have some of the most favorite guys on WWE," he said as the manager shot him a nasty look and went on back to whining.  
  
"Okay, if you're listening or not, she only said she won't come to you. That doesn't mean she says no!" Undertaker yelled over the two as Stephanie just grabbed Chris and hugged him close.  
  
"You mean she still might come! Yay!" cheered the celebrating Steph while the girl hugged the life out of Y2J.  
  
"No, she wants you to come to her," Taker said calmly as Steph just dropped Chris flat on the floor, pretty pissed too.  
  
"What do you mean 'she wants you to come to her!'" she screeched as Taker just smirked at the girl's reaction.  
  
"You, tonight, go on plane to the mountains in North Carolina and meet my sister there," Tak said slowly as Stephanie was busy not noticing that she was standing on Y2J with her high heels.  
  
"But what about the show! The crowd expects the show to have a manager!" she yelled as Y2J threw her onto the Undertaker and got up. But before Steph could strangle him, the blonde stated something.  
  
"Why don't you have a drawing. Put all the Smackdown wrestler's name on slips, put them in a hat, shuffle the hat, and pull out a name. Who ever it is is the boss on tomorrow's taping," he proclaimed as Stephanie did a 'A- Ha' look.  
  
"Why don't we have a drawing. Put all the Smackdown wrestler's name on slips, put them in a hat, shuffle the hat, and pull out a name. Who ever it is is the boss on tomorrow's taping!" she yelled as she walked out of the room to go collect the wrestlers and bring them out to the ring.  
  
"Why do I get a feeling that she takes me for a fool," Chris said as Undertaker got up and started heading out the door for the ring.  
  
"Because you are one," he said as Y2J thought of that for moment as Undertaker walked away before....  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A half hour later, all of Smackdown's wrestlers were out in the arena stands. Of course the front rows so that Stephanie could look at them and make sure they were behaving like her good little workers.  
  
"Okay, so most of you have heard that I'm leaving tonight to go interview a new wrestler in North Carolina. So I gathered you all here to do a raffling on who's going to be the boss for tomorrow night's taping," Stephanie said into a mic as the wrestlers infront of her just gave that 'Better-Be-Me' look as she countered with a 'Do-You-Want-To-Get-Fired' look.  
  
"So you mean who's ever name you pull out of that hat becomes the boss of one Smackdown!" Paul Heyman yelled up to her as she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yes, and now time to draw out the winning name!" yelled the brunette boss as she reached into a top hat with all the wrestler's name in it on each of their very own slips. Finally, she believed she had a winner entangled in her fingers and pulled it out. She slowly opened it, read it, and then felt like fainting.  
  
"I think I just ruined this show forever," she mumbled before she really did faint. All the wrestlers were just watching her before Kurt opened his big mouth, yet again.  
  
"Who won!?" he yelled at her as the temper flared. Stephanie just jumped straight up, way beyond mad.  
  
"Never talk to me like that Angle!" she yelled as she fling the mic right into the middle of Kurt's bald head knocking him over. All the other wrestlers just sat there, not a peep.  
  
"Oww, docter please," Kurt begged as Steph got another mic.  
  
"Okay, the boss for the next Smackdown taping is," she said, praying to God that this was a dream.  
  
"Who!" Kurt now demanded as he got back up but to yet be hit in the head with yet another mic. Benoit and Edge were loving this watching Kurt fall back landing on Team Angle. Steph just smirked at her victory as she got a thrid mic.  
  
"The boss for tomorrow night is Matt Hardy," she said as Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore in the back row, furthest from the other wrestlers who were about to pounce on him and kill him, were busy cheering. Nidia just felt as though her stomach was about to hurl.  
  
"Oh and Matt, I will talk to all the Divas in this arena and watch Smackdown on T.V to find out if you used the power of General Manager of Smackdown for bad use. I left the list of matches on MY desk in MY office. You better not of ruined anything or I'll have your head over my fireplace as a trophy to show yet another one of my victories," threatened the billion dollar princess as she made her way out of the ring leaving total chaos of all the other wrestlers chasing Matt and Shannon down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I believe that's all," Stephanie said, done packing her suitcase. Her flight left in 2 hours and she had to make it to the airport and through the security. Still there was one thing that bugged her as she loaded her stuff up into the WWE limo.  
  
"So Miss 'I'm like a taxi, people pay to have a ride,' you're going to have fun up in the snow with me?" Chris asked as Steph sat down and closed the door to the limo.  
  
"Why did you have to come?" she asked as Chris just sighed.  
  
"Undertaker wanted to make sure you would get through this okay," he said as Steph just looked out the window, watching as the scenery went by. A half hour ride in a limo, and 3 hour ride in a jet with Chris Jericho.  
  
'Just great. While I'm having the worst hell of my life, my show is being ruined by a pervert,' she thought while Chris just fell asleep in his car seat, snoring before rolling over out of his seat and onto the floor.  
  
"Giant Donut!" he yelled as Stephanie just got a 'Oh-Lord-Kill-Me-Now' look before saying.  
  
"He wasn't wearing a seatbelt!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so I hope you like it. There's some small Chris/Steph parts, just ever so small. Please review and I might do something a little extra next chapter. 


	3. Demon

Okay, I thank everyone that reviewed. Now on a look back of the last chapter.  
  
Kurt didn't like it when Stephanie didn't come to him asking for a new Diva. Steph learns from the Undertaker that she'll have to go to the mountains of North Carolina to meet the Taker's sister and interview her. Steph had a drawing that left Matt Hardy in charge of the Smackdown taping. Also that Jericho is coming with her to meet the new girl. And of course she finds out that Chris doesn't wear seatbelts.  
  
Disclaimer: Eric would be fired right now if I owned WWE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do we have to meet that new babe out here Steph?" Jericho whined, wrapping his jacket around him closer.  
  
"Because I want her on the show idiot," Steph shot back at him. Him whining wasn't as worse as him snoring on the whole 2 hour flight from Texas to N.C. And to include the car ride to the airport and from the airport.  
  
"Where's the hotel?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Where's another coat?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Where's you money from your last customer?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
'Why me?' thought the limo driver looking into his rearview mirror to see Chris crawling throughout the car with a pretty pissed off princess behind him.   
  
"Sorry Steph, SORRY!"  
  
"Anymore wise cracks and you're dead!" Steph yelled, sitting back down in her car seat with Jericho sitting as far away as he could from her.  
  
"Yes sir. I mean ma'am!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma'am, we're at the ski resort," said the driver, thankful that they made it alive. All three of them. Isn't it unbelievable.  
  
"Woah, this is..." Stephanie murmered, slidding out of her carseat and into the snow covered drive way of the finest ski resort around. She was at a total lost of words as she looked around at the white top mountains. They looked like if you could get to the way top of them, you could touch the clouds. And of course, the moment was ruined.  
  
"Gotcha!" Y2J celebrated, watching as Stephanie wiped the snow from her face.  
  
"Chris.........Oh, I will get my revenge!" she yelled, scooping up some snow and forming it into a ball. She was lucky that Chris was to busy laughing to never notice the snowball flying at his face until it was too late.  
  
"Steph! No!!!!!! I have been shot!" he said all dramaticly as he put the back side of his right hand on his forhead and the other on his chest, all dramatic like. And to make it perfect, he fell back into the snow and layed there like a dead man. Stephanie was busy laughing with joy. This was more like a vacation to her then a buisness trip.  
  
"Come on Chris get up so we can go to our rooms," she said as Chris just shot right up and into a salute.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Miss. McMahon, here's ya'lls room key," said the employee at the desk only handing over one key to the stunned princess.  
  
"No no no, you see, we don't share a room. We reserved two rooms," Stephanie said as Chris nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Hold on a second and let me check," said the desk attendent as she started typing on the keyboard looking up information. Suddenly her face went into a 'Oh-My-Gracious-This-Girl-Is-Going-To-Kill-Me' look.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" Chris asked as the attendent snapped out of her shock. She shook her head a few times before speaking.  
  
"You did reserve two rooms but we gave one of them away to a family," she said as Stephanie did that 'You're-Going-To-Never-Wake-Up-Tomorrow' look.  
  
"Then we'll have another room then."  
  
"Sorry, we're book. So you only get one room or none," the attendent said, smiling ever so innocently.  
  
"Just great, I have to sleep in the same bed as him/her," both Stephanie and Chris said at the same time as the glared at each other.  
  
"How about we do this to repay you back. You two go on out and use these to get some free snow equipment. Snowmobiles, skis, helmets, etc, etc. While you have some fun, we'll put your stuff in your room and put in a extra bed," the attendent said happily as Chris just smiled.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about you, me, and the mountain," Stephanie mumbled as Chris dragged her back outside as the hotel service moved into action in setting up their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you mean these little passes get us free stuff?" Stephanie asked as she told the ski store manager nodded his head in agreement. The resort called ahead and told them their proposal to the two wrestlers.  
  
"Yes anything you want. I only have 3 of those passes and someone else took the other one. Quiet a wild girl if you ask me," said the manager as Chris looked up from looking at some cool ski clothes.  
  
"What she look like?"  
  
"Oh you can't miss her. Dress in baggy jeans with silver lining on 'em, and a black shirt with the writing 'Princess of Darkness' in silver lettering on the front. Also she was soooooo pale, looked like she had never heard of a tan before and she had the freakest black hair in a high ponytail," the manager described as Stephanie and Chris got into his face.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"Was she that hot?"  
  
"Is he a idiot?"  
  
"Am I a - HEY!"  
  
"Woah woah woah, I can only answer question one. She said she was going up to the mountains for a few runs."  
  
"Who would run down a mountain?" Chris asked as Steph hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"No, she got one of those new snowboards, helmet, and boots. All black and silver. Seems like a goth to me," the manager said as Steph ran around the store and in no time she had two snowboarding outfits meaning everything baggy, two pairs of boots, two snowboards, two helmets, and two pairs of gloves. One side pink for Stephanie, the other blue for Chris.  
  
"We'll take all of this," she said quickly as the manager smiled and quickly bagged the stuff and pointed to the dressed rooms for them to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woah," Chris breathed. He finished getting ready as was already at the ski lift, board in hand waiting for Stephanie. It was half and hour before the girl walked up beside him. To his eyes she looked beautiful in that outfit. It really stuck her out of the crowd. And for those 3 short days, she was his angel.  
  
'What am I thinking about! A angel! Bahumbug!' Chris thought shaking his eyes as Stephanie looked him over.  
  
'Man he's hot! Wait.........HOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I must of gone insane,' she thought looking over the cute Jericho, the blue shirt fitting him perfeclty, showing off his muscles.  
  
"U-u-ummm........There's the lift to the top, c-come on," Stephanie mumbled walking over to the ski lift, advoiding Chris's eyes for some dang reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh geez, why did I get a snowboard?" said the billion dollar princess, looking down the mountian, feet strapped to her pink and red hearted snowboard.  
  
"Don't know. Come on," Chris said slidding up next to her on his snowboard which was blue with a silver fox face on it.  
  
"I can't Chris."  
  
"Yes you can Steph. Here," Chris saidgrabbing Steph's arms and pulling her close. Both now where tomato red for being so close together. Shaking off the heat, Chris got back to what he was doing.  
  
"Just bend your knees and hold your arms like this. And when you want to turn your board, move your feet like this," he instructed as Stephanie listened, hanging onto his every word.  
  
"Okay Sir!" she joked, giggling a little making Chris smiled.  
  
"Okay I'm going to let go and you're going to snowboard down the slope. Just remember what I taught you," he said as he let her go and gave her a slight push making her go over the side and down the mountain. After a few moments of watching, he followed down after her.  
  
'Oh my god! I can't believe I'm doing this!' Stephanie thought, noticing that she didn't fall yet. Chris's lessons really did work. The bad part was, Chris didn't teach her how to advoid other snowboarders. Especially ones who were so called the 'Princess of Darkness.'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh my god, we're going down!"   
  
"No duh!"  
  
Stephanie out of instincts grabbed onto the stranger and the both fell togther, rolling ontop of each other till they came to a complete and total stop.  
  
"Jesus lord, Steph!"  
  
"5 more minutes mama," Stephanie mumbled as Chris slapped her gently on the cheek. He saw what happen and immediatly went after the falling two. Soon the princess was back to full conscious now.  
  
"What happened?" she mumbled looking at Chris then to the person she fell into to find out it was the last person she wanted to get angry and not sign a certain contract to Smackdown.  
  
"Sorry McMahon, I got in your way. Didn't know you couldn't snowboard," she the girl. Her helmet was off and her crismon eyes were looking at the Manager of Smackdown.  
  
"No I'm sorry, I didn't learn how to advoid others," Steph quickly said getting up, hitting Chris in the process making him fall over.  
  
"You may call me Stephanie McMahon," Steph said holding out her hand with the girl looking at it before replying.  
  
"You may call me D. Short for Demon," she said taking the hand and shaking it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooooh, we got something going on here with Chris and Stephanie. And now we know who the girl is that Stephanie nearly got herself killed with.   
  
Review! 


	4. To Stubborn To Give Up

Okay, recap time and thankyou for the reviews!  
  
Stephanie and Chris make it to the North Carolina mountains in one piece and start to get along for some reason. But then, that bond is broken when Steph and Chris find out they have to share a room together. After they get over that shock, they decide to go out and have some fun. Soon, after Steph gets her snowboarding lessons from Jericho, she takes to the hill and accidentally hits the person she was there to meet.  
  
Okay on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you're called Demon?" Stephanie asked as the trio was back on their boards and sliding down the the snow with ease, well Jericho was busy holding onto Steph to help her not crash into anything.  
  
"Well, my real name was Daimon cause of the parents, they liked Gothic things for a period of time in which I was born in, and well, later on I was given the name Demon cause I grew to know goth and stuff," D explained as Steph nodded her head, gathering all the info she could gather without falling down. Well it was kinda impossible since she had a strong grasp on her sides, thanks to Chris.  
  
"So can we call you Daimon, cause well, we can be friends?" Stephanie reasoned as they reached the bottom of the hill. D looked at them like they grew two heads each, well Jericho in her cause three heads cause he had more ego.  
  
"You're asking to be ~friends~ with the sister of the Undertaker, damn you're dumb," Daimon said, getting off her snowboard, picking it up, and walking towards civilization, or in other words, the small resort village leaving Steph and Chris still standing at the bottom of the hill, stunned.  
  
"She just called me dumb," Steph said turning red with anger before ripping her feet off the snowboard, snatching it up, and stalking off back to the resort after the dark princess leaving alone Chris now.  
  
"Damn, I like that Demon. I should ask if she knows any good insults."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course our little Billion Dollar Princess right now wasn't the happiest person on Earth. She had spent 3 hours of her life following this girl through the snow wanting to have her on her show.  
  
'So far this girl has hit the grocery store, Burger King, the village mall, and now to the resort. All that shopping time wasted for 1 lousy bag filled with soda, toothbrush, toothpaste, and sunscreen! What a disgrace to women!' Stephanie thought as she entered the resort's lobby as Daimon was entering the elevator.  
  
"Damnit!" mumbled the McMahon as she saw the elevator doors close as her prey gone.  
  
"Ah yes, Stephanie McMahon has been lowered down to the world of Y2J," Jericho stated as Stephanie stalked to the front desk.  
  
"World of rejcts if you ask me," she mumbled as she finally reached the front desk and had on one of those faces saying 'Oh-I'm-So-Adorable-That-I-Can-Do-No-Wrong.'   
  
"May I help you deary," said a kind old lady at the desk. Of course Stephanie thought this was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
"Yes, can I please have the key to my ................"  
  
"To who's room?"  
  
Stephanie was at a lost of words right now. The employees might believe her or not. Right before she answered Jericho stepped in.  
  
"To her sister-in-law's room!" he said quickly as she nudged Steph's left hand signaling her to switch ring fingers quickly.  
  
"Ohh, you two are married?" asked the old lady excitedly as Stephanie held up her left hand a showed off her wedding ring finger showing the diamond ring she got for Christmas last year.  
  
"Yes, not to long ago. Oh it seemed like a dream!" Stephanie improvised before thinking, 'more like a nightmare.'  
  
"Oh! Well congratulations! Who's your sister's name then?"  
  
"Daimon Callaway (forgot the spelling so if anyone could review his real last name, PLEASE REVIEW IT!) but please don't tell her we're on our way up, we want it to a surprise!" Jericho said as the old lady smiled, typing the name into the computer before doing that 'Oh-My-God' look.  
  
"My oh my! Here's the key, top floor!" the old lady said ask Stephanie did that 'W-T-F!' face.  
  
"But that's the pent house, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is, now if you excuse me, I must go and attend the caffee`, more hungry people then cold ones," the old lady stated as she made her way out from behind the counter and off to the dining room leaving behind the key on the desk.  
  
"Woah............ I like the girl a lot," Chris said taking the key and making his way towards the elevator, dragging Steph along the way cause well, she was still planning his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, wakey wakey Steph from your little dream, after those 7 stops we've made it to the pent house," Chris stated waking Steph up for she fell asleep on his shoulder. When she was now fully awake and noticed who she was sleeping on, she turned tomato red before getting up immediately.  
  
"So that's why they have a bench in the elevator, it sure is slow," she stated as she rushed out of the elevator and onto the hallway. Well more like a small little closet when Jericho walked in behind her.  
  
"Well ya gonna open it?"  
  
"I can't idiot, YOU HAVE THE KEY!"  
  
"Oppsie," Jericho apologized, as he handed her the key.  
  
"FINALLY!" Steph cheered as the door swung open and she ran into the large hallway.  
  
"Nice," Chris stated as he followed the money princess into the apartment, never noticing the apartment door closing and a dark figure hidden in the shadows.  
  
'Okay, the blonde bimbo is making his way into the living room leaving the idiotic princess alone heading towards my room. This going to be good," thought the figure as Stephanie entered a dark room lite by candles.  
  
'5.......................4......................3............................2.....................1.......................'  
  
"CHRIS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Music to my ears'  
  
"Steph! Are you alright!?" Chris shouted, running from the living room and into the room the screaming banshee was in. There, he was tackled into a bear hug.  
  
"Chris! Look!" Stephanie whimpered, pointing to the shelfs,bed stand, and basically everywhere else. All of the room was covered in creepy stuff such as skulls, freaky lamps, and dolls that looked like they never heard of being fixed.  
  
"Cool....."  
  
"CHRIS!"  
  
"I mean ewwwww."  
  
"Don't worry princess, the skulls are fake but realistic. The lamps are just lamps with glowing affects. The dolls are old too," said a voice as the light in the room was turned on revealing the area. And of course the 'Not-So-Happy-To-See-Intruders-In-My-Room-Including-Let-Alone-My-Private-Apartment' face of Daimon in the doorway.  
  
"He he he, her idea!" Jericho quickly said pointing at Steph nervously.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! HURT HIM!" Steph screeched pointing at Chris. Daimon just did the 'Friggin-Lunatics' look before laughing.  
  
"Hurt ya'll! Nah, I'll never do that. Not unless you touched something."  
  
"WE DIDN'T!!!"  
  
"Okay then no harm, so follow me and close the door behind you," Daimon said, leaving for the living room with Stephanie and Chris following quickly, obeying the orders of closing the door behind them.  
  
"Lucky you, you got the best apartment in all the resort!" Chris said as the entered the living room, eyeing the big screen tv and XBox.  
  
"Knock yourself out kid," Daimon said as Chris did a whoop for joy and raced for the game center leaving a 'How-So-Immature' face on the two women.  
  
"Oh my god! HOW CUTE!" Stephanie squealed looking at the sofa area which was covered in better dolls, along with plushies of cartoon chacters with stuffed animals as a bonus.  
  
"So you like the whole stuffed animal thing?" Daimon questioned, taking a seat on a black couch which was covered in her choice of dolls, basically ones with their heads ripped off or any of their other body parts. Well except for one which she was holding. It was what you would called a grim reaper type with it dressed in a black top, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Along with dark brown hair and black eyes, and the dark make-up. Also the scythe. Can't forget the scythe.  
  
"Yea! I just love them. They were what comforted me when I was home alone when I was a kid when mom and dad were out," Steph explained, grabbing a Scooby-Doo plushie and hugging it.  
  
"Don't you have a brother, Shane McMahon?"  
  
"Yea, you watch the show I guess?"  
  
"Yea, watching my brother wrestle to help him with mistakes and how to perfect his moves. He isn't very coordinated," Daimon said as Stephanie just had her jaw on the floor.  
  
"You're kidding, I mean, the Undertaker, uncoordinated! That's something you don't hear everyday," Stephanie said before snapping out of schock.  
  
"So, who's your favorite Superstar and Diva?"  
  
"I don't have favorites for Superstars but I like Lita alot. She's one of those girls who don't care how she looks unless she's on a date or something."  
  
"Good choice but let's say, who's your favorite Cruiserweight, Heavyweight, Tag Team, and Single?" Stephanie reasoned as Daimon just did that 'You're-To-Stubborn-To-Give-Up-On-One-Silly-Question' face.  
  
"Fine. Rey Mysterio, Rikishi, Dudley Boyz, and the last one is between quite a few. Edge, Benoit, Undertaker, Kane, and Jeff Hardy," Daimon said counting down her fingers.  
  
"Hey, what about me!"  
  
"She didn't ask for the idiot section of WWE!"  
  
"Ouch, that hurts you know," Chris said going back to his game.  
  
"So, you're mostly Cruiserweight?" Stephanie asked, gaining back the attention of the goth.  
  
"Yea, and I can basically kick those guys asses if you want, I already know all their moves," Daimon said as Stephanie thought on it for a minute.  
  
"Sure, but first there's something I want you to do for me, get the women's title for Smackdown."  
  
"Against the women's champion, fine," Daimon stated as Steph just smiled.  
  
"Then, you want to be friends?"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Chris wailed as the T.V screen showed Game Over all over it.  
  
"What a baby," the girls said before looking at each and laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so there's some Chris/Steph and we know some about Daimon now. Stay tuned for more when Stephanie and Chris sleepover with Daimon and watch Smackdown! fan style wearing different Superstars or Diva's shirts.  
  
Review! 


	5. Smackdown!

Okay! Time to get started on the newest chapter before bedtime!  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!!!! I'm not Vince McMahon or any McMahon!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he always this desperate?" Daimon whispered to Steph as the two were about to leave for their suite which was nothing compared to this pent house. Of course, who would want to leave this place, even if there's a gothic princess in there, it's still great.  
  
"Yea, just let him stay one night please, he'll sleep on the beanbag," Stephanie bargained before Daimon did that thinking face.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
5 seconds later, Chris was already back on the X-Box. That's when Steph got that back feeling.  
  
"What about our pajamas?"  
  
"I'll let you burrow some of my baggy clothes and him," Daimon started, lookingat Y2J with disgust. "He can sleep in what he's in."  
  
"Fine with me!" Stephanie agreeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie! Why didn't you make her share her clothes! They're obviously big enough for me!"  
  
"No! She didn't want to!"  
  
"But.......... but.................."  
  
"GO SIT ON YOUR BEAN BAG NOW!"  
  
Stephanie was pointing to the bean bag in the middle of the floor and in no time at all, Jericho was sitting on it looking all innocent.  
  
"What's on T.V?" he asked as Stephanie just fumed before stomping off to her couch which she claimed earlier. Daimon was on hers, eating popcorn watching the fight between the two. That was her que to come in between the two.  
  
"It's Thrusday night and we should be having visitors any moment now," she said as the doorbell rang. "Right on time!"  
  
As Daimon went to go answer the door, Y2J and our Billion Dollar Princess were looking at each other, ghost like faces.  
  
"THE TAPINGS LIVE!" they both shouted before Stephanie fell off the couch from leaning foward to far.  
  
"I'm in such deep shit!" she whined on the floor as Y2J looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
'She looks cute like that....... WAIT! Cute!' he thought before slapping himself back into reality. Literally.  
  
"And since I thought the same since Taker called before you broke into my appartment, so I called in a few people to help you out if anything got out of control," said our so called demon of the trio as she entered the room, camera crews following in. Every person of the crew was wearing either a Undertaker, Eddie, Kurt, or Chris Benoit shirt.  
  
"Uhh....... Hi Ms. McMahon!" said the cameraman setting up the camera in the back of the room. All the other crew members just waved their hi's and went to the back of the room. Lucky it was the living room and they could fit all that crap inside.  
  
"Hey! Why aren't all wearing the King of the World's t-shirt!" Chris demanded as the camera crew gave him the finger.  
  
"Man, good service is hard to come by lately!" Y2J said before looking back onto the T.V. He then turned to the two girls who were on their couchs and noticed they were also wearing fan shirts. Daimon with Rey Mysterio and Stephanie with Edge.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Shut up Chris!" the whole room shouted as Chris recoiled back into his beanbag, well not before Daimon threw him a t-shirt.  
  
"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!!!!!" Chris shouted, putting on his Torrie Wilson t-shirt.  
  
"Shut up now!" Daimon snapped as Chris sat happily in his chair.  
  
Finally, it showed. The beginning of Smackdown! All the pretty fireworks went off and such as the fans cheered.  
  
"They really do love me!" Stephanie cried as Daimon laughed.  
  
"Nah! More like they like Edge's ass, well the girls anyway!" Daimon pointed out, as Stephanie looked into the crowds to see most of the population of it was female.  
  
Finally the first music came up, well more like typing. One the titantron came a internet page with Matt Hardy Version 1.0 being typed out.  
  
"Dammit, he's going to ruin the buisness. Titantron me, NOW!" Stephanie shouted as Daimon grabbed Chris and dragged him onto the floor so they wouldn't been seen. They're Smackdown! debut wasn't for another week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Matt Hardy's point-of-view)  
  
Ahh, just listen to that crowd! They love me! Or the girl's just love Shannon. Who cares! It's my big night and I'm not going to ruin it. Besides, I'm in charge tonight and this is only a taping so by the time Stephanie finds out, the show shall be over and my ass will be out of town and heading for Raw towards Jeff.  
  
Geez, the crowd can atleast clap a little and please, ignore the short one beside me, I'm cuter!   
  
Oh, I finally got a mic without even noticing it.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's episode of Smackdown! Tonight, Stephanie 'The Bitchy Whore' McMahon will not be here for she is in North Carolina on a buisness trip! So tonight is my night to shine since Stephanie left me in charge and tonight is going to be all about me!" I shouted into the mic as the crowd erupted with a loud appluase.   
  
Ah yes! They do love me!  
  
Now time to turn around, head back up MY ramp, and into MY office.  
  
Ah, my titantron now, AND LOOK! There's.........  
  
...........  
  
..........  
  
.......Oh shit, I'm dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Stephanie's point-of-view)  
  
"Hello Matt. I see you've found some interesting words for me and the rest of your speech," I say, memorizing every second of Matt Hardy's panic. I wouldn't blame him, I mean come on, I'm the queen!  
  
"Hello Ms. McMahon!" Matt choked out as I smirked. Ahh yes, yet another victory. Mmhmm, can you smell what the Stephanie is cookin'.  
  
"Matt, you've been doing a good job," I say as Matt's face relaxed. "Well before you decided to march your dumb ass out here and gave that speech!"   
  
Yeah, there's that 'I'm-Going-To-Die-Soon' face I love ever so much.  
  
"But-but-"  
  
"Shut up Hardy!" I snap at him as he stood there, silently, glaring at me.  
  
"Listen, since you can't cut it as the substitute General Manager of Smackdown! The greatest show on T.V, I guess I shall have to denounce you from your posistion!"  
  
"But ma'am! Then there shall be no one in charge!" Matt yelled at me as I gave off my trademark 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't' sneer.  
  
"Oh, while we were out chatting, I've been having MY sercurity guards go around back, finding the nearest wrestler and explain to them their new job for tonight!" I yelled back to him as he did that face that completely said Hell has now happened.  
  
"Well then WHO!?!?!?!?!" Matt demanded as the lights dimmed and as a light appeared at the top of the ramp. A light that I knew all to well and of course, one that Matt feared. Hey! Atleast the fans are loving it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Regular point-of-view)  
  
Stephanie was happy now. Just motioned for the camera crew to cut the video image as she turned around to the T.V, ignoring the fact that Jericho was in the ankle lock on the floor, tapping out, thanks to Daimon for a smart remark.  
  
"Yes! Come on! YEA! Chokeslam!" she cheered as Taker was already in the ring in no time and was cleaning house.   
  
"Man, my bro is cool!" Daimon said looking up before going back to breaking Jericho's ankle into little shattered pieces.  
  
"I know! YAY!" Stephanie cheered as the camera crew took their seats at the bar near the kitchen and started cheering along with her.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
That high pitched scream was ignored as Smackdown! continued!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, review please! It's bedtime and sorry for such a short chapter! Please review! 


End file.
